Tara Briody
Tara Briody (née Johnson) is the founder of the Johnson-Briody family in Sunset Valley and one of its matriarchs. Her known counterparts are Aleria Gabil, Tara Johnson (X103) and Tamara O'Brea. Story In Sunset Valley Tara leaves her home country to settle in the West, even after finishing her studies there. She chose to settle in Sunset Valley as it piqued her interest after her friend introduced her about the city. She lives in an dilapidated and unfurnished house as her funds aren't enough to buy a decent home. The population of mosquitoes are numerous in the area, and she is forced to light up repellents every night on every corner of the house. Tara begins to work as a rookie agent of the police force. She is around twenty-two when she moved into Sunset Valley. Meeting Gage After several months of her residence, she meets an attractive and kind-hearted young man named Gage Briody. They first meet at the park, where Tara is introduced to Gage by the latter's housemate, whom Tara is acquainted with. They quickly become close friends. Since their first meeting, the two frequently hangs out on weekends or during weeknights. Tara's reckless yet caring behaviour causes Gage to become attracted to Tara. The two eventually fall in love, and Gage moves in with Tara even though they are still lovers. After Gage obtained a job at the science facility, they started to gather money to move into a decent house as well as to get married. After gathering enough funds, they move in a neighbourhood closer to the town. They are married on June 21. Four years later, they collected enough money and moved to a new lot, the Cormorant. Starting A Family Tara and Gage had their first child, Oliver Briody. Tara and Gage were 27 and 25 respectively when Oliver was born. Soon, they had another child, Agatha Briody. Meeting Henry As their work became busier, they both agreed on hiring a babysitter to look after Oliver and Agatha, who were still toddlers at that time. They managed to find one, Henry Woodard, who immediately started to work for them. The family quickly became close to Henry and gradually began to accept him as a part of the family. A few months later, however, Henry started to miss work and suddenly disappeared. Gage became worried for him and contacted another babysitter to look after the toddlers as he searched for Henry. Tara also supported in the search. Still, they were unable to find him for almost a week and a half. This prompted Tara to call help from the police. A week later, they eventually found him with the help of the police. Th ey located Henry at the gym. Henry was brought to the Briody household and was interviewed by Tara and Gage. They found out that Henry was actually an orphan who came from another city and became homeless right after he failed to pay his rent at an apartment. Hearing this, Tara decided to take him in the Briody household, to which Henry and Gage gladfully accepted. Having A New Child After she and Gage became adults, while Henry became a young adult, Oliver became a teenager, and Agatha became a child, Tara was once again pregnant with another child. She gave birth to another daughter, whom she named Sheryl.